matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Persuasion (Episode 5.3)
Flood: As you know, in order to obtain our own cheat codes, we need a fluid sample from someone who has used one. The Unlimit leader Beirn, who seems to have an inexplicable obsession with the Merovingian's wife, is a promising candidate, but he has been elusive. We need a powerful bait--namely, Persephone. Since the Merovingian has more important matters to attend to, you'll be informing Persephone of her upcoming role in this operation. Operator: Yeah, I'm sure she'll be down with this... I mean, who wouldn't want to be dangled as bait for a super-powered homicidal pervert? just give her a little sweet talkin', and she'll be ready to play ball. Persephone: I see... So Flood and my husband expect me to put myself in the path of one of our most powerful enemies. And where will my husband be? By his wife's side? No, I am not so stupid. You may tell my husband, or his poodle, that he will have to find himself a different bit of meat to dangle in the jaws of the beast. Operator: How did i know that this wasn't gonna be easy? Persephone: Flood is a rat... a scavenger! This is just like him... And my husband, of course, has not the slightest qualm about it! Flood:'''The impertinence of that woman! I tried to do this the nice way... There's nothing for it, you're just going to have to get written orders from the Merovingian himself. That will force her hand. '''Operator: Oh man. he's in there... The Merovingian: Take this to my wife. She will know what to do with it... or suffer the consequences. Operator: All right, get those documents from him. The Merovingian: Here is an errand for you to perform. it should be a simple matter for you. Take these documents, and show them to my wife. The Merovingian: Merci. I trust she will give me no further trouble in this business. Flood: I trust she will be willing to listen to reason now. Show her those documents, and stand for no further shilly-shallying! Operator: How do we always get in the middle of these things? No matter what happens, one of them is going to hate us. Persephone: Why did you take so long? No matter, you are here now. I know what he has had you do. You may as well proceed. Persephone: You have his confidence , but not his trust. There are others he will get to insult me, if you do not do it for him. Get it over with. Operator: That's about how I'd thought she'd take 'em... Persephone: What give him the right to command me? He thinks that I am his slave, not his wife? He goes too far! It will not be easy for him! He must ask me respectfully if he wants me to do this favor for him! Flood: Hmph! Ignoring a written order! The very nerve ! Why he puts up with her I just don't know. He's going along with her caprice; he'll give her the order in person . I want you there to, er, make sure that she doesn't try to make some kind of a horrid scene. Operator: Sooo... I guess you're gonna be using the tried-and-true "take me to your leader" routine here, eh? Operator: This could get ugly... Persephone: I will not move a muscle until he apologizes. Persephone: Do not think you can frighten me. I know exactly what my husband is capable of. The Merovingian: She is the most beutiful woman I have ever seen, and the most troublesome . The two seem to go hand in hand... Very well, Persephone! I am sorry, eh? You know, it was stupid, so busy... but, ehhh... You will assist me in this little matter, non? I promise you, you will be perfectly safe! What? Do you think I would put my greatest jewel at risk? Morbleu! Come, my dear, so you will help me. Please? The Merovingian: My wife is a conniving bitch, but she has... other advantages, once she is brought around. The operation may proceed. Persephone: You must be strong, and a little selfish too, to get what you want. I suppose I learned that from him. Hmph. Well, we shall see. 1.03.59 Flood: Ah. There, I knew she would see rerason . Women are always uselessly dragging things out like that. her way of getting attention, i suppose. Still, we have the bait. Now we must prepare the trap. completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit" Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.3)